


One Kiss

by pixie_gurl



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fairy Tale Parody, Fluff, Gen, M/M, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixie_gurl/pseuds/pixie_gurl
Summary: Typical day on the station gets turns upside out.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	One Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I'm retelling "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" with a Star Trek twist. Let's if you can figure out who is who in the story.

A blood curdling scream could be heard throughout the station. Security rushed into Garak's Clothiers to confront the source of the screaming. Ambassador Lwaxana Troi stands frozen with a horrified look on her face, clutching her chest. Beside her the proprietor of shop, Elim Garak lay unconscious at her feet. “Madame ambassador, what happened?” Constable Odo inquired. A tactical ensign had helped Ambassador Troi to a chair. She took a deep breath and began to speak.  
“ I had come in for a consultation with Mr. Garak,” she says. “ I wanted Mr. Garak to design a gown for me for the Federation charity gala.” “Jean-Luc Picard is hosting this year and I couldn't just show up in an off rack replica.” “I wanted something original and unique.” “Mr. Garak is the best designer I have ever worked with.” “Go on,” Odo prompted. “Anyway,” Lwaxana sighed. “We had just begun the appointment when Quark walked in with a package for Garak.” “It was a box of Delavian chocolates,” she stated. “Mr. Garak was practically giddy with excitement after reading the note attached. I asked who they were from but, in true Cardassian form he would not tell me.” “ He did however offer me a chocolate.” “I politely declined,” Lwaxana said. “I have to watch my figure.” “I told him.” “Mr. Garak shrugged and took a bite of one chocolate.” “Then suddenly he collapsed onto the floor!” Ambassador Troi exclaimed as she started fanning herself as though she was going to faint.  
Constable Odo walked into the infirmary, “ Doctor I must speak with you, its urgent.” “Constable, in case you haven't noticed I'm trying to figure out what caused Garak to suddenly collapse without warning,” Julian huffs. Odo looks over at the biobed Garak is laying in. “That is what I've come to talk to you about,” Odo says, “Apparently, Garak received a box of Delavian chocolates with a note attached. “My darling Elim, I thought you might enjoy something sweet. Love Julian” Odo reads aloud. Julian's eyes nearly fall out of his head. “I-I-I,” Julian stutters. “So you didn't send Garak these chocolates?” Odo asks. “No” Julian replies looking down at his feet and wishing he could disappear right now. “Are you and Garak in an intimate relationship?” asks Odo. “No!” Julian shouts. He so modified, he is shaking and almost in tears. “There is no need to shout doctor, I believe you.” There is no need to get upset.” Odo says. “You don't understand Odo,” Julian states. “ I'm not upset because you are questioning me about the chocolates.” Julian breathes. “I'm upset because Garak was right about showing one's true feelings.” “Someone who wanted Garak dead, used me to get to him.” Julian sobbed.   
Just when Julian thought things couldn't get worse, Gul Dukat walks through in the infirmary doors. “I came as soon as I heard what happened to Garak,” Dukat says. “I'm sure you did” Odo scoffed. Captain Sisko and Major Kira enter the infirmary putting themselves in between Dukat and Julian. “I don't see why Garak being poisoned is any concern of yours,” Sisko says. “Well when a Cardassian dies without any living relative to make funeral arrangements, it falls on the responsibility of the state to make the proper arrangements,” Dukat states.”Who said anything about Garak dying?” Sisko asked. Julian clears his throat, “if I could have access to Cardassian medical database, I could identify the toxin and make an antidote.” “I'm afraid doctor the current government would not allow that,” Dukat says. “ The state will however arrange for Garak's burial.” “Unfortunately since he has been exiled, he'll be bury on one of our penal colonies in an unmarked grave.”   
Everyone stood horrified by Dukat's last statement. “You can't do that!” Julian screams. “ I have to.” Dukat says. “Actually, Sisko interrupts you don't, because Garak has duel citizenship for Bajor and the Federation.” “So, Dukat you are off the hook on this matter.” Commander Worf, Jadiza, and the O'Brien's come rushing into the infirmary.” Captain, Starfleet security has been dispatched and are in route” Also the Bajoran security forces have been put on alert and they are doing sweeps and putting their citizens on alert.” “The security team is still sweeping the station so far we have not found anymore tainted food items but we are not finished yet,” Worf says. Dukat looked dumbfounded,” Why is Garak being poisoned a multi-planet security matter?” “Well, Sisko begins, Garak is not the only Cardassian who has citizenship on other planets.” “It has raised concerns that someone maybe targeting these people, especially since its being done through poisoning sweets.” “Also the Delavian government has concerns as well because someone has used their biggest import as a weapon.” They are concerned it will devastate their economy.”   
Kira steps forward and begins to speak,” If Garak is dying, when he passes he will be buried in my family's memorial garden.” “ I know about the Hebitian death and burial rites. I also know how to cast a Hebitian death mask.” At this point, Julian sits at Garak bedside looking defeated, lost, and on the verge of tears. Molly O'Brien crawls into Julian's lap. “Don't cry Julian, you can save Garak,” Molly says. “ Oh Molly I don't think I can,” Julian sobs. “Sure you can,” Molly says. “You just have to give Garak a kiss.” Julian stares at Molly. “What do you mean?” Molly rolls her eyes and says, “ You know true love's kiss, like in the story.” The infirmary falls silent. “ What is that child talking about?” Gul Dukat asks. Jadiza explains to Dukat what Molly is talking about. “ That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!” Dukat says. “You fill your children's heads with nonsense and fantasies,” Dukat sneers. “ No one asked for your option, you over-sized suitcase!” Miles snapped. “ Go on prince charming, what could it hurt,” Miles says giving Julian a wink.   
Julian stands up, takes a deep breath, leans over Garak's biobed and whispers in Garak's ear, “ please come back to me Elim” “Please, I love you.” Tears streaming down his face, Julian leans over and gives Garak a long passionate kiss. Julian turns away, burying his face in his hands. Suddenly, Garak starts breathing and his eyes flicker open. Gul Dukat jaw hits the floor. “That is impossible!” He screams. Dukat steps toward Garak everyone jumped in between them. “Get out!” Sisko roars. Gul Dukat back pedals out of the infirmary. “ Wha, What happened?” Garak asks looking dazed and confused.”What is the last thing you remember?” Julian asks. “ I was having a consultation with Ambassador Troi. I took a bite of a piece of chocolate and everything went black and I woke up here.” Garak says. “Well, Julian starts, you were poisoned and lost consciousness.” “Oh my!” Garak says, “I must have given Ambassador Troi quite a fright!” “She will be fine,” Julian said with a smile. Garak looks around and notices Jadiza, Kira, and Molly glancing at Garak and Julian whispering to each other and erupting into giggling fits. “Um, Doctor I feel like I'm missing something,” Garak says looking at Julian. Julian gives a warm smile, “Have you ever heard of the story of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs?”


End file.
